


Jealousy is Overrated

by capyshota



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capyshota/pseuds/capyshota
Summary: Yixing has been getting touchy-feely with the other members and Baekhyun... Who is he kidding, he loves it.





	Jealousy is Overrated

"I could duct tape it!" Chanyeol snaps his fingers, eyes wide like the idea of the century just hit him.   
Baekhyun nods from where he's reclining on the couch.   
"Yeah, you could. Or you could, you know, not."   
Chanyeol groans and falls flat on his back, staring at the ceiling of their dorm, willing it to provide him with answers. The DVD player has decided to break down on the first day in weeks that they've opted to watch a DVD; not that it should surprise Baekhyun with the luck Chanyeol has.   
"Why don't we just watch TV?" Jongdae whines, curled up in the corner of the other couch with a blanket wrapped around him.   
"I'm down for The Bachelorette," Minseok hums. He's opposite Jongdae and when he stretches his legs out, his toes just barely brush the edge of the blanket.   
Chanyeol grumbles something about Eric already being disqualified but switches back over to cable nonetheless. A historical drama is playing on the channel they'd left it on so Baekhyun takes the liberty of swiping the remote off the table. He goes through news broadcasts, cooking shows, travel programs, before—   
"Puppy!"   
Chanyeol jolts upright, clutching his chest and glaring at Yixing, who's standing in the doorway with hearts in his eyes.   
"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Chanyeol throws back.   
"What a sweetheart! Look at his little ears." Yixing leans over the back of the couch and wraps his arms around Baekhyun's neck. His eyes are glued to the television.   
Chanyeol clears his throat and tries again.   
"I thought I was going to die," he emphasizes.   
Baekhyun rolls his eyes.   
"Chanyeol, quit being so—"   
He trails off though, when Yixing draws his arms back and walks over to where Chanyeol is sprawled on the floor, pouting. He kneels next to him and places a hand on his chest.   
"Sorry, Yeol. I just got a bit excited. Are you alright?" Yixing murmurs.   
Chanyeol beams.   
"Yeah, I'm fine."   
Baekhyun snorts and can't help adding, "What? No kiss?"   
Yixing grabs Chanyeol's face and presses his lips to his cheek. Baekhyun's stomach suddenly twists and his breath catches, stopping in his throat. Yixing's eyes are closed and his fingers are resting delicately on Chanyeol's chin. When Yixing pulls back with an exaggerated smack, Baekhyun lets the breath out slowly, instinctively scanning the room for anyone who might be focussed on him.   
His cheeks flush slightly as Yixing plops down next to him. Scooting closer, Yixing rests his head on Baekhyun's shoulder. When Baekhyun doesn't kiss his head, or hug him closer, or do anything he normally does, Yixing looks up.   
"What's wrong?" he murmurs, only loud enough for Baekhyun to hear, "Were you jealous?"   
He feels Yixing's smirk when it presses against his neck.   
Baekhyun just barely shakes his head.   
"No, I… no," he finishes, glad when Yixing doesn't push it.   
He does, however, feel breath on his neck that can only be a laugh.   
In all honesty, possessiveness had been the last thing on his mind at that moment.   
…He's actually kind of disappointed it had only been a peck.   
Baekhyun squeezes his eyes shut and mentally slaps himself across the face. I don't think it's normal to want your boyfriend to get it on with other men. Especially not with your best friends.   
As if his mind is arguing with itself, the next thought that runs through his head is: Everyone gets curious. Just let it be.  
Baekhyun nods to himself. At thirteen, he'd been curious whether or not girls had nipples. At sixteen, he was curious about the boy with the cute freckles in his gym class. At nineteen, he'd been curious as to just how much could fit into his—   
Anyways, curiosity hasn't killed him yet so Baekhyun settles slightly. He tries to focus on the wiener dog sprinting across the screen and not on the bit of Chanyeol's cheek where Yixing's lips had just been. 

 

Yixing flawlessly hits the first difficult move in the chorus… and the second one… and the third. Baekhyun just watches, starry-eyed, from the couch in the practice room. Sehun and Minseok are dancing alongside him but Baekhyun can't look away, enthralled with how Yixing moves—so unlike any of the others. He's sharp and precise yet still flows with the music as if it's an extension of himself. And it looks so effortless.   
Jongdae flops down next to Baekhyun, sweaty and out of breath with a green water bottle clutched in one hand. He's obviously just been practicing in a separate room and decided to visit.   
"Let me guess," Jongdae hums, "You've been staring at Yixing's ass for…twenty minutes now? Or has it been longer?"   
Baekhyun hits his friend in the chest but chooses not to reply.   
…It's been closer to half an hour.   
Baekhyun startles when Yixing falls into Jongdae's lap; he hadn't even noticed the music stop. Yixing reclines, wrapping one arm around Jongdae's shoulders and smiling sleepily at Baekhyun.   
"Are you going to dance or just stare at me all day?"   
Jongdae smirks over at him, pleased that Yixing has confirmed his assumption.   
"Hey," Baekhyun begins to defend himself, "I thought I felt a cramp coming on and I didn't want to pull anything. Better safe than sorry, right?"   
Yixing hums in agreement, snatching Jongdae's water bottle from his hand and chugging a generous amount.   
"You're filling that up for me," Jongdae grumbles.   
Yixing puts the water bottle on the floor and slumps forward.   
"My back hasn't been feeling well lately," he hisses, reaching around to rub at his waist.   
Baekhyun frowns.   
"You've been practicing too often."   
Yixing looks over at Baekhyun and the corner of his lips quirk up.   
"No such thing."   
Baekhyun rolls his eyes and pokes Yixing's dimple.   
"If you don't start taking it easy I'm going to make sure you can't make it from the bed to the practice room."   
Jongdae narrows his eyes and hums as if he's evaluating something.   
"This conversation sounds like it's heading somewhere and I don't think I want to be present for it."   
Yixing folds in half and hugs Jongdae's legs underneath his own.   
"Don't worry, he's all talk."   
Baekhyun, looking scandalized, holds up his hand.   
"First of all: how dare you? Second of all: don't try to change the subject."   
Yixing sighs and puts his head between his knees, muttering towards the floor, "Im fine, Baek. I'm getting frequent massages; they're doing their best."   
"Is it down in your waist or higher up on your back?" Jongdae mutters.   
Yixing hums, contemplating.   
"My waist. Lately it's been up under my ribs. Why? Did—mah!"   
Yixing yelps when Jongdae digs the heel of his hand into the muscle just above his hip.   
"Ouch," Yixing hisses, head lolling onto his shoulder.   
"Too hard?" Jongdae asks, eyes focussed on his task.   
Baekhyun slides subtly over to the end of the couch to get a better view. He draws his legs up and leans against the arm, pulse quickening and sweat pricking at his neck.   
"No," Yixing replies, just short of gasping, "It's good. Really good."   
Baekhyun bites his lip when he feels arousal stirring. Massages are a favourite pastime of Baekhyun's—the way Yxing’s face screws up, the little sounds he lets out—it's all helplessly arousing. And now, with Jongdae's hands on Yixing rather than his own… He isn't complaining.   
Yixing holds his breath when Jongdae presses in with his thumb, targeting a particularly tight muscle. He kneads at it and Yixing arches slightly, Baekhyun's gaze snapping to the trail of skin where his shirt rides up.   
When he pulls his hand back, Yixing's breath comes out all at once as a huff edged with a moan. Jongdae focusses on the spine this time, working his hands down and feeling out knots as he goes.   
Through gritted teeth, Baekhyun can hear tight moans—stuck in Yixing's throat almost as if he's determined to keep them in.   
Honestly, at this moment…Baekhyun would give just about anything to see Yixing growing hard in Jongdae's lap.   
…Is that normal?   
Jongdae presses with his fingertips at a spot near the base of Yixing's spine—right above the waistline of his pants.   
Yixing groans quietly and Baekhyun has to bite his lip, afraid of letting out any kind of sound.   
"Where did you learn to do this?" Yixing grunts.  
Jongdae shrugs one shoulder.   
"My mom used to do Shiatsu. Magic hands run in the family."   
His voice is so casual, so oblivious to Baekhyun’s minor crisis directly beside him.   
He grabs one of Yixing's shoulders and pulls him back slightly, working his knuckles into the muscle just above his hips and Yixing looks like he's about to melt. He sighs, head naturally tilting with the curve of his back.   
All Baekhyun can focus on, however, is the way Yixing is rocking forward slightly with each push and how it looks like he's riding Jongdae. Thankfully, he catches himself gaping before anyone else does and snaps his mouth shut.   
Jongdae switches from his knuckles to his fingertips before withdrawing his hands altogether.   
Yixing yawns and leans back against Jongdae's chest, a sleepy smile on his face.   
"Thanks," he murmurs, "That was really nice."   
Just when Baekhyun assumes he's going to nod off and trap Jongdae underneath him, he pushes himself up and stretches his arms above his head.   
He turns to Baekhyun, eyes bright, and asks, "Ready to dance?"   
…Maybe this curiosity is becoming a bit of a problem. 

 

"I did not," Sehun gawks.   
Jongin laughs, sliding further down in his seat.   
"You did! Fuck, I knew I should've taken pictures."   
The nine of them are all gathered around an indoor fire pit in the hotel's bar. Their manager had booked the room out for them to return to after their award show and Baekhyun wanted to personally thank him for it.   
Yixing is on his fourth drink and is currently sprawled across a cushioned bench that could otherwise sit three. His dimple has been a constant for nearly an hour now, never disappearing for more than a few seconds before one of Chanyeol's jokes brings it back. A gorgeous pink flush from the alcohol has settled over his cheeks and Baekhyun briefly wonders how it's fair for him to look so good while when he's drunk he looks like a sweaty poodle. That's one of the reason he's only had one drink thus far.   
Jongin continues, "I didn't even know humans could bend like that."   
"You're just making this sound more and more ridiculous." Sehun takes a swig from his bottle. "I think this my might have been a fever dream. Or a drunk fantasy."   
Jongin snorts.   
"Someone was definitely drunk and fantasizing but it wasn't me."   
Sehun leans across Baekhyun's seat to slap Jongin on the thigh.   
"Okay, say it actually happened. Why doesn't anyone else remember?" Sehun sweeps his arm across their circle to drive in his point.   
Jongin takes a deliberate sip from his glass and sits up a bit, eyes flitting to Yixing.   
Baekhyun, who hasn't taken his eyes off him all night, doesn't miss the quick intake of breath and ensuing splutter. Yixing hurries to set his drink on the side table before breaking into a coughing fit. He slides his feet off the bench and back onto firm ground, doubling over to get the alcohol out of his windpipe.   
Kyungsoo reaches over and gives him a sharp whack on the back.   
On Yixing's other side, Jongdae has his head tilted back in uproarious laughter.   
"Really?" Baekhyun is the first one to ask the question, gawking.   
Yixing sits back, eyes watering but otherwise unharmed.   
"Oh shit," Sehun mutters, evaluating his options very quickly, "I was just kidding, I don't need testimonies."   
"I do." Baekhyun leans forward, eyes wide and curious.   
Chanyeol, from his shared bench with Minseok, chimes in, "Me too!"   
Sehun hides his face in his hands and Baekhyun scoots his chair closer, wrapping an arm around Sehun's shoulders and giving a mocking slap on the chest.   
"Sehun? You know that little voice that tells you to shut up before you say anything stupid? Yeah, I hope you never get yours fixed."   
Sehun grumbles into his palm.   
"So…" Minseok crosses his legs underneath of himself and leans forward into Yixing's line of sight, drink nearly sloshing out of the glass in the process. "What did he do? Was he naked? Did he break anything? Do you have any pictures?"   
Yixing looks a little taken aback.   
"I… don't think I took pictures. Did I?" He frowns over at Jongin.   
"Honestly…" Yixing gnaws on his lip absently, "I don't remember very much. I know Sehun managed to convince me that we should've been practicing—"   
"To be fair," Sehun cuts in, attempting to defend his past self, "You always think you should be practicing."   
Yixing quirks his head.   
"Yeah, but you specifically said we needed to be improving our hip flexibility."   
Sehun drops his head shamefully.   
"Then…" Yixing continues, "…You know that table Junmyeon found in someone's yard with a 'free' sign on it?"   
Junmyeon perks up in his seat.   
"My table," he murmurs happily.   
Others nod, engaged in the story.   
Yixing rubs at his neck and mutters, "I think Sehun jumped on it and, uh, started… um…"   
He makes some vague movements with his hands and Baekhyun's jaw drops.   
"My table," Junmyeon whispers, mortified.   
"Then all I remember is Sehun splitting another drink with me and pulling me up on the table then… uh…" Yixing flashes Baekhyun a look of regret. "…A lot of sweat and… and muscles…"   
Baekhyun snaps his jaw shut, unwanted arousal spiking between his legs.   
There's a sizeable pause in which, one by one, the pieces fit together. Yixing hadn’t been a spectator, he’d been another culprit.   
Baekhyun's mind immediately blows that speck of information into a fully-fledged fantasy; Yixing's clothes tossed across the floor, Sehun's hands grabbing and pinching and rubbing, the table legs creaking under their weight…   
He swallows around the lump in his throat and hopes it isn't loud enough to hear.   
"…Holy fuck."   
Minseok is the first to break the silence.   
Sehun looks paralyzed.   
"I… am so sorry."   
When Baekhyun looks arounds, he realizes it's not just Yixing watching him--it's everyone. With baited breath, they're all waiting for Baekhyun to say something; to reply to the news.   
"Can we have an encore?" he asks, mostly-joking.   
It occurs to him only after he's spoken that his friends had probably been expecting a reaction of rage or jealousy. Something along the lines of 'How dare you corrupt my boyfriend!' or 'Why didn't you tell me about this, Yixing?' But that isn't what he'd been thinking—not even close.   
Sehun and Yixing are gawking, perfect mirror images of each other.   
"…I don't think I'm drunk enough for that," Sehun eventually murmurs and Jongin snorts, muttering, "Yet."   
Yixing is still watching Baekhyun, mouth only slightly agape now.   
He suddenly finds himself very self-conscious under the scrutiny that usually has him swooning. He looks away from Yixing and clears his throat, everyone around them working back into easy conversation.   
Does Yixing think he's disgusting for even showing curiosity in such a thing? Had he made Yixing uncomfortable? Baekhyun grits his teeth and chastises himself. He takes a long, bitter drink from his glass, only stopping when there's nothing left.   
This 'curiosity' bullshit is really starting to weigh him down.

 

Baekhyun has lost track of time.   
He's been lying face down on the couch for what feels like hours, but could feasibly have only been twenty minutes.   
Someone picks up his foot and gives it a shake.   
"Still alive?"   
It's Minseok.   
"No," Baekhyun replies, voice muffled by the cushion.   
"Okay. Just wondering whether I should call the ambulance or the mortuary. Thanks."   
He lets go of Baekhyun's foot and starts to walk back in the direction of the kitchen.   
"Wait!" Baekhyun sits up and flips around.   
Minseok is a better person than any to explain his problems to… Well, at the very least he probably won't laugh his ass off.   
"I need your wisdom," Baekhyun pouts.   
Minseok chuckles and flops down near Baekhyun's feet.   
"Flattery will get you everywhere. Lay it on me."   
Baekhyun pulls his knees into his chest and rests his chin atop them, eyes trained on the hole forming in his sock.   
"I'm… bizarrely aroused," he says.   
Minseok nods slowly.   
"Succinct. Okay. Care to expand?"   
Baekhyun makes a garbled sound in his throat, dropping his head to squeeze it between his knees.   
"It's like…even though I don't want to be turned on, my brain or my dick or whatever powers may be flip that plan on its head. You know?"   
Minseok continues to nod, eyes narrowed.   
Baekhyun continues, tilting his head back.   
"And I mean…if it wasn't bothering anyone than whatever—I'd just jerk off then wallow in self-hatred—but I think Yixing is starting to get weirded out."   
"Okay." Minseok rubs his hands together absently. "I need to know. Are we talking, like, some light wrist bondage? Or is it like Steve Buscemi masks and maple syrup kind of weird?"   
Baekhyun purses his lips and mumbles his response into his shoulder.   
"Sorry?" Minseok scoots closer. "Didn't quite catch that."   
Baekhyun frowns.   
"I said… I—uh—I keep…" He trails off and Minseok hums.   
"You… keep… imagining?" he guesses and Baekhyun nods in encouragement.   
"Imagining… Yixing?"   
Another nod.   
"Yixing…as your dad?"   
"What? No!" Baekhyun slaps a hand to his forehead.   
"You sure? That seems like something you'd be in to."   
The hand slides wearily down his face.   
"I keep imagining Yixing getting fucked by everybody!"   
Minseok pauses.   
"…Oh. Okay," he hums after a moment of careful deliberation. "I wasn't expecting that one."   
"Me neither!" Baekhyun squawks, tossing his hands up.   
With pursed lips, Minseok leans back into the couch.   
"How… did this arise?"   
Baekhyun takes a deep breath and begins to explain his inconvenient 'curiosities' to Minseok, who takes everything in with a straight face. After he's finished, Minseok frowns.   
"So… You think he knows?"   
Baekhyun gives a half-hearted shrug.   
"I don't know if he knows, but he seemed a little…agitated the other night when I…" Baekhyun trails off and sighs, thinking about the way Yixing had stared at him.   
Minseok lets out a short breath and lays a hand on Baekhyun's shoulder.   
"Maybe you should… I don't know, talk to him about it?"   
"How do I do that?" Baekhyun squawks, "'Hey babe, when I think about other people fucking you I get such a prominent boner that I need to immediately jerk off in the bathroom. Cool?'"   
Minseok purses his lips.   
"Uh, okay. First of all, too much information. Second of all, he might not hate it, you never know."   
"That is one leap of faith I'm not ecstatic to take," Baekhyun grumbles. "If he reacts badly, then what? We break up? He leaves the group?"   
He drops his head back into his hands.   
"…Over a fantasy?" Minseok frowns. "Not going to happen. You asked for my advice, I gave it to you. If you refuse to talk it out there's nothing else I can do."   
Baekhyun peers up through his fingers.   
"…You could fuck him," he murmurs, almost too quiet to hear.   
"Excuse me?" Minseok asks in disbelief.   
"You know…" Baekhyun lowers his hands. "Draw him in. Play the long game. Make him want it."   
Disbelief is plain on Minseok's face. "…No."   
Baekhyun clicks his tongue. He looks up at the ceiling and starts drumming his fingers.   
"You're right, that would never work. He's too loyal—like a giant dimpled puppy. He'll evade even your most impressive masculine wiles." Baekhyun taps his chin. "If I gave him permission on the other hand—"   
"Whoa, whoa. Back up." Minseok shakes his head. "My impressive what?"   
"Never mind that," Baekhyun brushes him off, "Do you think if I let him get it on with any of you, then maybe I wouldn't have to—"   
"Tell him!" Minseok bursts, throwing his hands up. "It's a hundred times easier! Hell, I'll do it for you if you want."   
Baekhyun's eyes widen.   
"No! No, no, no, thank you."   
Minseok huffs. "Yixing's not going to hate you, have you met him? He might even like it!"   
Baekhyun stills, suddenly considering a possibility he hadn't even imagined.   
"…Really?"   
Minseok groans and begins massaging his temple.   
"Do I need to keep explaining this to you? I'm exhausted."   
Baekhyun dismisses him with a flippant gesture, nibbling on his lip. Minseok heads to his room with a heavy sigh but Baekhyun is already diving back into his own mind and isn’t paying him any mind.   
Like it? There's no way Yixing—sweet, kind Yixing—would be anything less than disgusted.   
Baekhyun slowly turns himself around before flopping face-first into the couch cushion and resuming his stress position. 

 

"We're already late!"   
One of their managers ushers them out of the cars and over to the building across the back alley. He yanks the door open and holds it while all nine of them file through. Baekhyun, trailing at the back, almost gets bowled over by another of their managers who keeps glancing down at his watch.   
"Turn right!" he calls, voice frantic, "Third floor!"   
Before they can turn the corner to the staircase, though, Yixing drops to the end of the line and tugs on Baekhyun's sleeve, pulling him to the side of the hallway. He's looking at Baekhyun with concern.   
"Okay, what's wrong? You haven't had a real conversation with me in over a week."   
Baekhyun gawks. "Is this really the time to—"   
"Yes," Yixing says, "What did I do to make you upset? Was it the story about Sehun the other night? Because that really wasn't as scandalous as Jongin made it sound."   
Baekhyun is speechless for a moment.   
"N-no! You haven't done anything." He holds his hands up, trying to reassure Yixing.   
"Then what? Whatever it is, I'll try to fix it for you."   
Baekhyun swallows.   
"Uh…"   
He glances to the side and Yixing sighs.   
"See? You keep avoiding—"   
"No, no!" Baekhyun looks back. "It's just… sort of… incredibly embarrassing," he mutters.   
Yixing's eyes soften and he places a hand on Baekhyun's shoulder, rubbing soothing circles.   
"Really? So embarrassing that you couldn't tell me about it?"   
Baekhyun frowns and calculates his next sentence.   
"I… I could, but I don't think you'd appreciate it."   
Yixing hesitates.   
"…So, you think I'll be disappointed?"   
Baekhyun huffs, pushing his hair off his face. These vague comments and answers aren't getting him anywhere.   
"Yixing…"   
"Yes?"   
Baekhyun takes a deep breath.   
"Are you okay with other people touching you?"   
Yixing frowns.   
"What do you mean? Like pushing me? I can't stand people blowing on my neck but other than that—"   
"No, no. I mean… touching you the way I touch you."   
Yixing pauses.   
"Oh. Oh."   
Baekhyun holds his breath.   
"Well," Yixing blushes, caught off guard by the question, "I only love you. Uh, I love all our members, I mean, but… you know, I only love you, as in love, but—"   
He scratches his neck and stops talking for a moment to compose himself.   
"I—I guess. Yes, I'm okay with that. Why?"   
Baekhyun lets out his breath slowly and deliberately. He starts to nibble on his lip, nerves working tighter and tighter the longer he stays silent.   
"I…" He slaps his hands over his eyes and squawks, "I keep picturing you naked! With other naked people! H-having sex! A-and I really like it! Like, more than I should! I thought maybe you’d want to—uh—I'll stop talking now."   
His voice cracks at the very end of the sentence and he gulps down a breath, too afraid to open his eyes.   
Yixing inhales shakily.   
"O-oh."   
Just when Baekhyun peeks between his fingers to see Yixing blushing beet-red, their manager pokes his head around the corner, fuming.   
"What do you two not understand about 'already late', hm?"   
He darts over and grabs them both by the wrists, yanking them along behind him, up the stairs, and into the recording room. They're pushed into their seats opposite one another and Yixing doesn't make a single sound the entire time; Baekhyun doesn't dare look him in the eye. "  
Okay, recording was due to start ten minutes ago," the DJ says, "So when this song is finished, you're on. Ready?"   
Everyone nods, a few of them muttering, "Yes," or "Okay."   
"We'll start with an introduction; nothing crazy. Everyone has their headsets?"   
When the radio crew begins fiddling in between them, connecting all the headsets properly, Baekhyun finally steals a glance at Yixing. His cheeks are still tinged pink, lips drawn across in a straight line. He looks up and catches Baekhyun's gaze.   
"Okay guys," the station manager holds her hand up to count down, "We're on in… five… four…"   
Yixing leans across the desk and murmurs, "I think that's something I could do for you."   
Baekhyun chokes and immediately starts coughing and gasping for air.   
Jongdae slaps him on the back, and begins asking, "Are you—?"   
"Welcome back, listeners! We're here with EXO!"   
Yixing flashes him a shy smile and all Baekhyun can do is stare in disbelief. 

 

Baekhyun crawls into Yixing's lap, pulling him deeper into the kiss. He slides one hand up into Yixing's hair and leaves the other behind his neck. He begins rocking gently, his thighs tight around Yixing's hips.   
A moan disrupts their kiss for only a moment before one of Yixing's hands snakes beneath Baekhyun's shirt and pulls them back together.   
Yixing takes his time reciprocating, happy to let Baekhyun do the work for a few minutes before reclining on the bed. When Baekhyun tugs gently on Yixing's hair, there's wordless compliance. He tilts his head back and closes his eyes, letting Baekhyun kiss along his jaw and down his neck.   
"Mm… babe?" Baekhyun murmurs between kisses.   
Yixing acknowledges him with a hum.   
"Remember that thing I told you about the other day? My… confession?"   
Yixing slowly brings his head up, eyes opening just enough to gaze down at Baekhyun.   
"…Yes."   
Baekhyun purses his lips and trails one finger around the hem of Yixing's shirt. Just as a 'why?' is on Yixing’s lips, a knock sounds at the door and he starts, his instinct being to separate from Baekhyun and run a hand through his hair to straighten it out.   
Baekhyun takes a breath before calling, "Come in!"   
He keeps an eye on Yixing, looking for a reaction.   
The door creaks open and Sehun pokes his head through, followed by Jongin.   
"Are we late? Or… early?" Sehun mumbles, eyes darting between the two, “Or was it a joke? God, I hope it wasn’t a joke.”   
When the reason for their presence clicks, Yixing starts stuttering.   
"O-oh. I d-didn't know, um—"   
"You don't need to!" Baekhyun immediately blurts.   
He leans forward and tucks Yixing's hair behind his ear, fingers fiddling nervously.   
"I know you said you would maybe do it, but if you don't want to now, or—or if you were just kidding that's totally alright—"   
"I'll do it," Yixing says.   
Baekhyun sits bolt upright.   
"…You don't need to say that just because you're horny. We can keep going; I can kick them out—"   
"Baekhyun," Yixing laughs, grabbing hold of one of his flailing arms. "I'll do it. Because you want me to."   
Baekhyun frowns, the sentiment not reassuring him.   
"But do you want this, Yixing?" Baekhyun asks slowly, very aware that Yixing will push his own wellbeing aside to please others.   
When he nods, Baekhyun catches a familiar glint of confidence in his eyes. He presses a soft kiss to Yixing's cheek then draws back just enough to look him in the eyes.   
"I don't want you to do anything you don't like." His voice drops low. "I know you're doing this for me, but I can tell when you're uncomfortable, Yixing, and I hate it. So please take care of yourself. You're more important than anything else."   
Yixing's eyes soften and he smiles enough to flash his dimple.   
"Mhm," he hums, "I'm alright."   
Baekhyun kisses his nose this time. "I trust you."   
He sits back on his heels, trailing one finger along Yixing's jawline as he goes. He tickles under Yixing's chin before gently tilting his head back. He nods for Sehun and Jongin to enter and they do so—obediently and somewhat in awe.   
"I want you to let them be in charge. Can you do that?"   
Yixing chews on his lip and Baekhyun instantly recognizes it as bashfulness rather than hesitance. He nods, a flush working up his ears, and Baekhyun smiles.   
"Good. You're going to listen to them? Put on a show? Hm? For me?"   
He nods again.   
"Good boy." Baekhyun drops his hand. "So… Who's first?"  
He finally shifts his attention to the other two who promptly look at each other.   
"Uh…" Sehun stands with his mouth open, neither of them saying a word.   
"So… Sehun, then?" Baekhyun hums.   
Yixing responds with a sweet smile and a nod. Baekhyun hefts himself off the bed and pats the spot next to Yixing. Yixing shuffles over and crosses his legs, relaxing onto his elbows.   
Sehun snaps his mouth shut and nods once.   
"Don't worry, he's a great listener," Baekhyun says before recoiling slightly. "God, this is weird."   
Jongin snorts.   
When Sehun takes his spot on the bed, Yixing asks, "How did Baekhyun even get you here? And how did that conversation go?"   
Sehun takes a deep breath only for Baekhyun to cut him off.   
"Um—no. That's a story for another time. The better question is what the fuck happened that night you two were drunk? Because I really need to know."   
Baekhyun drags his desk chair out into the middle of the room and falls into it. Jongin looks around helplessly for a moment before resigning and settling on the floor.   
"Like… did you fuck?"   
Sehun goes pale.   
"Oh God, did we?"   
Yixing shakes his head, lips pursed in concentration.   
"I… I think you took your pants off… and…" He whines in his throat. "I can't remember, sorry."   
Baekhyun shrugs.   
"That's okay. You can make up for all the lost memories today. Right now."   
Sehun and Yixing glance at each other.   
After a few seconds of communicative eye contact, Yixing murmurs, "…Okay."   
Sehun turns the rest of his body towards Yixing and clears his throat, a tiny frown of concentration on his face. He leans in slowly and Yixing mirrors him. Sehun's tongue peeks out for barely a second and Baekhyun has to restrain a sigh at how sickeningly sweet the scene is.   
Yixing closes his eyes just as they meet in a gentle kiss and his hands quickly come up to cup Sehun's cheeks. Sehun's eyes flutter shut when Yixing begins stroking a thumb back and forth over his cheekbone, soothing his tension.   
"Holy shit, this is so cute," Jongin mutters.   
Baekhyun grins.   
Sehun eventually slides one hand up Yixing's arm and the other into his hair.   
"Good call," Baekhyun murmurs.   
Yixing tilts his head, deepening the kiss and shifting onto his knees. Sehun moans and rubs his hand along Yixing's bicep, occasionally pausing to knead it gently. Baekhyun catches Yixing smiling into the kiss and pulling Sehun deeper.   
Jongin shuffles over to Baekhyun's seat and whispers, "I totally forgot to ask—when you and Yixing… you know… does he usually, uh…?"   
Without looking away from his boyfriend, Baekhyun mutters, "He's submission to a tee."   
Sehun, distracted by the hand snaking down his chest, tightens his grip on Yixing's hair and draws out a whimper. He's shocked for a moment before he realizes the reaction is one of pleasure.   
Yixing is watching him with heavy-lidded eyes, waiting for further movement or instruction.   
Sehun draws him back into a kiss, more heated than the first, and urges his knees apart, Yixing complying wholeheartedly.   
Baekhyun squeezes his thighs together, his erection already pressing so prominently against his pants—at least this time he doesn't need to hide it. He begins rubbing his palm against the growing bulge when Yixing gasps and draws Baekhyun's attention back to the bed.   
Sehun is kissing down his neck and along his collarbone. He tugs Yixing's shirt off and places it behind him on the bed before returning to his neck. He places feathery, barely-there kisses from right under Yixing's ear all the way to the dip between his collarbones, Yixing shivering all the while.   
His eyes are closed, head tilted back and lips parted. With a gentle hand, Sehun urges him into his back and continues kissing down his chest, stopping to swipe his thumb tenderly over his nipple then trace the path with his lips.   
Yixing whimpers, fingers twining in the sheets. The soft, teasing touches are beginning to get to him and Baekhyun can tell.   
Sehun draws a line with one finger between Yixing's pecs and over his abs, pressing his lips to each dip and curve in his torso. Yixing's eyebrows are furrowed and his teeth are gritted, hips moving in weak circles.   
Baekhyun lets out his breath in a huff, biting his tongue as he grinds his hand against his cock.   
When Sehun finally reaches the waistband of Yixing's pants, he pauses.   
Yixing opens his eyes, blinking to bring the world back into focus and quirks his head.   
"What's wrong? Do you want to stop?"   
Sehun ignores his question, instead asking, "Is this alright?"   
"I—what? Of course." Yixing pushes up onto his elbows, no sign of doubt on his face. "I'll go as far as you're willing to push me," he murmurs with a smile.   
Sehun nods silently. He rubs a gentle hand over Yixing's hipbone, up to his waist, and across to his belly button. The other hand pops the button on his jeans and tugs the zipper down. Sehun urges Yixing to lift his hips, sliding his pants over the curve of his ass when he complies. Yixing drops back to the bed and Sehun has no problem slipping his jeans the rest of the way off. Yixing is obviously hard through his briefs, cock curved up towards his hip.   
Everyone, including Yixing, so it seems, expects Sehun to continue, to strip his underwear off and get down to business.   
But he doesn't.   
Instead, Sehun presses his nose to the base of Yixing's erection and slides along it, nudging gently and placing kisses every so often.   
Yixing moans—a small, comforting sound—and twirls a tuft of Sehun's hair around his finger. Sehun caresses his length with his lips, eventually moving up to suckle on the tip of his cock, where pre-come is now seeping through the fabric.   
"Ah!" Yixing's hips give an involuntary little spasm.   
Overall, the scene gives Baekhyun a sort of serene high—the tender touches and kisses that are making Yixing squirm send a slow burn through his stomach and tug his heart—it's adorable.   
Sehun blows across the damp spot and Yixing's cock jumps. He moves lower, mouthing at Yixing's balls before pressing his tongue to them.   
The agonizing pace, Baekhyun realizes, is begin to show through Yixing's unconscious movements; he's pointing and flexing his toes, drawing up his shoulders, and tugging his bottom lip between his teeth.   
Baekhyun holds off for one more moment before clearing his throat and pulling Yixing's attention towards him.   
"I don't think Jongin is feeling well, baby. Can you help him out?"   
Jongin quirks an eyebrow at Baekhyun and makes a little sound of confusion.   
Yixing blinks and sits up, frowning in concern.   
"What's wrong?" he asks. "Do you need medicine? Are you feeling feverish?"   
Baekhyun shakes his head.   
"He seems a little lonely. Maybe he needs some attention."   
The light clicks on.   
"Oh," Yixing coos, "Okay, I can help."   
He crawls off his bed, lithe and half-naked and infuriatingly gorgeous, and cuddles up next to Jongin who switches from puzzled to seductive in a heartbeat.   
He tugs Yixing into a kiss that shocks a moan out of him and straddles his waist. His hands are feverish, working down Yixing's body with purpose. One hand pins both wrists to the floor above his head and the other reaches between his legs. Jongin trails his tongue along Yixing's jaw just as he grinds his hand against his erection and Yixing cries, arching off the floor slightly with the overwhelming onslaught of touches.   
The jump from slow and gentle to heavy and persistent is so abrupt and Jongin isn't taking it easy on him. He sucks on Yixing's neck for a few seconds before creeping down to his collarbone.   
Jongin's grip on his wrists loosens as his attention strays to more important tasks but Yixing doesn't even seem to consider pushing back against his bonds. When he releases Yixing's hands completely, they remain above his head, nails scrabbling at the hardwood.   
Jongin sits up and promptly strips his shirt. His fingers tease at the elastic of Yixing's briefs, tugging gently enough to only shift his erection and not to free it.   
Baekhyun scoots his chair back towards the wall in an attempt to avoid the giant blockade that is Kim Jongin; with his back to Baekhyun, he's having a hard time enjoying the important parts of the exchange: namely Yixing.   
"I don't mean to interrupt," Baekhyun murmurs, quirking his head to the side, "but the bed is available. And probably more comfortable than the floor. And definitely gives me a better vantage point."   
Jongin smirks and scoops Yixing into his arms.   
"Ah!" Yixing throws his arms around Jongin's shoulders.   
They land on the bed together, Sehun sitting patiently off to the side still fully-clothed. Before Jongin has a chance to pull him back into a kiss though, Yixing holds a hand to his chest, keeping him flat on the bed. His hands slide lower, tracing over his erection and settling on Jongin's thighs which he begins massaging.   
Baekhyun cocks his head but remains silent, amusement playing on his face.   
Yixing kneads at the muscles above his knees for a moment before apparently deciding his access is restricted by such tight jeans. He pops the button and begins to slide them back from Jongin's thighs, content when they're wrapped around his knees. He doubles down, both hands working up Jongin's left leg—nearly to the crease of his pelvis—and back down to just above his knee.   
One spot in specific makes Jongin hiss and jerk slightly. Yixing focusses on that tense muscle along his inner thigh, laying one hand flat to his leg and kneading with only the tips of his fingers. Jongin's shoulders relax nominally and he lets a gentle moan escape.   
Baekhyun is nothing short of enthralled. He never thought watching Yixing do something so innocently intimate with someone else could turn him into such a mess. Baekhyun undoes his pants and shimmies them halfway down his thighs before grabbing his cock through his boxers and stroking himself slowly—he's hesitant to be the first in the room to get his dick out. Yixing begins to snake his hands upwards until his fingers slip under the legs of Jongin's boxers, already tented around his erection. He creeps a little higher and Jongin gasps, hips arching off the bed.   
Baekhyun bites his lip and closes his eyes to stop an obscene moan from escaping. Even now Yixing's head is bowed, remaining submissive whilst holding the dominant position.   
He's working Jongin's cock over thoroughly—that much, at the very least, is clear.   
"Is it nice?" Yixing murmurs and Baekhyun follows his question back up to Jongin's face.   
He's pushed himself up onto his elbows to watch Yixing although his eyes are already drifting shut. His lips are parted and the crease in his forehead comes and goes.   
"Yeah. Yes, it's nice," he breathes.   
Yixing shifts, turning his side toward Baekhyun and picks up the pace.   
The shift in the fabric with every stroke is almost taunting Baekhyun. He's conflicted—should he feel frustrated that all the action is being hidden from him or even more aroused by the intimate secrecy?   
Jongin tilts his head back, throat bobbing around a moan.   
"Babe, you're killing me," Baekhyun groans, catching Yixing's fleeting smile.  
His free hand slowly pulls Jongin's boxers up and over his erection and Yixing momentarily stops stroking so he can strip them off completely.   
Baekhyun expects Yixing to replace his hand immediately but instead he tucks his legs under himself and urges Jongin first to sit up, then to kneel. Yixing takes Jongin's cock in his hand again and leans down, pressing his lips to the head in a gentle kiss.   
Baekhyun's stomach nearly drops out.   
"God, yes," he whispers, although it goes unheard.   
Yixing opens his mouth and pushes only the first inch of Jongin's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue lazily.   
Jongin shudders and lets out a suppressed moan. His hands find their way to Yixing: one in his hair, and one on his shoulder blade. He sits back on his heels and Yixing follows, taking him deeper. The fingers of Yixing's free hand are resting so delicately on Jongin's thigh and Baekhyun is astounded at how casually he is handling the situation he wouldn't have dreamed of a week ago.   
That shock, however, currently takes a backseat to his arousal.   
Baekhyun's gaze is split between Yixing's fluttering eyelashes, the fingers tangled in his hair, and his lips, spit-slicked and wrapped effortlessly around Jongin's erection.   
Yixing pushes himself a little further and Jongin suddenly gasps—Baekhyun's first guess is a scrape of teeth. Whatever it is, Jongin reacts by tightening his grip on Yixing's hair and Yixing instantly moans, all but going limp under Jongin's control. Concern flashes in Jongin's eyes for a split second before passing.   
"Just fuck his mouth," Baekhyun blurts out before he can even think about it.   
Jongin looks over, as does Yixing, although his gaze is far more lust-addled.   
Baekhyun purses his lips shut but doesn't retract the statement.   
"I… Okay."   
Jongin clears his throat and searches Yixing's face for permission which he receives in the form of an open mouth and lolling tongue. Both of Yixing's hands are folded in front of his lap now, exhibiting a picturesque obedience.   
Jongin sits up and takes his cock in his hand, stroking a few times before placing just the head onto Yixing's waiting tongue. His lips close eagerly around his length and he looks up at Jongin through his lashes—a look that Baekhyun can never, ever resist.   
A few seconds of stillness are followed by a slow rhythm of thrusts and then the quiet sounds of Yixing's throat working around the intrusion. Jongin builds speed quickly, though, and soon realizes the harder he pulls on Yixing's hair, the louder he moans, muffled as they may be.   
Baekhyun reaches inside his boxers and rubs his thumb in circles around his head, the other hand holding tight to the side of the chair.   
Sehun, still fully-clothed, shifts behind them and Yixing can clearly feel the bed dip because he reaches back blindly until he makes contact with Sehun's hip. He slips a finger through a belt loop and tugs him closer.   
With his attention split, Yixing's mouth lolls a little, letting Jongin slide his cock back and forth along his tongue.   
Sehun shuffles over slowly, unsure how to enter into this situation. Without turning his head, Yixing fumbles with undoing Sehun's button and zipper. He tugs one side of his pants off his hip with a sharp yank followed by the other side.   
By now, Jongin is preoccupied by Sehun's appearance and his thrusts slow to just a gentle curl of his hips before stopping entirely.   
Yixing lets his cock fall from his mouth and clears his throat. He slips his fingers beneath the waistband of Sehun's boxers and gently pulls them out and over his erection, swollen and pink at the head. Yixing nibbles on his lip and glances back at Baekhyun.   
"You're doing so well, baby, I'm so hard," Baekhyun whines.   
This seems to be all the motivation he needs. Yixing draws Sehun's cock into his mouth and hollows his cheeks, no teasing like there had been with Jongin. Sehun wails, hands both violently grasping at the back of his head. Yixing begins feeling around for Jongin's hand and, upon finding it, places it atop his head as well.   
Jongin frowns.   
"What—"   
Yixing pulls away from Sehun and moves back over to Jongin, taking his erection between his lips. Jongin hisses and tightens his grip. No sooner has he begun thrusting than Yixing jerks back and takes Sehun in his mouth all in one fluid movement. They finally put the pieces together and move closer until their hips are touching.   
Yixing moans—an appreciative sound—and starts eagerly bouncing between them. He drags his mouth all the way down Sehun's cock before switching to Jongin's and back, occasionally devoting more time to one or the other. A string of spit connecting Yixing's lips and Jongin's cock breaks and dribbles down his chin and neck.   
Yixing sits back on his heels and wipes his mouth, gasping for breath and pink in the face. He looks up from under his bangs, half stuck to his face by a sheen of sweat.   
Sehun grins at him, suddenly breaking the heavy, sexual atmosphere with a laugh. Yixing smiles too, his dimple appearing in his cheek. He leans in for a kiss, letting Sehun grab his hips and haul him forward into his lap.   
Sehun murmurs something to him with a smile before grinding up against him and capturing the ensuing moan with his lips.   
Even the exchange of intimate, lover-like words incites arousal rather than jealousy and Baekhyun is beginning to firmly believe this 'curiosity' of his is a blessing rather than a curse.   
The kiss is wet and Yixing is still panting heavily against his lips. Hands trail up and down Yixing's sides while Jongin, not willing to wait his turn, starts kissing along Yixing's neck before switching to sit behind him and kissing down along his spine.   
Baekhyun shifts in his chair and pushes his pants down to his ankles, suddenly feeling too restrained. Four hands tracing Yixing's body—his curves, his dips, his muscles—is beautiful in an artistic way.   
Jongin and Sehun both start toying with Yixing's briefs at the same time and in a silent, mutual agreement they lift him up and slide them down over his ass. His cock springs up, leaving a streak of pre-come across Sehun's stomach. With his legs on either side of Sehun's waist, they can't push them down any further so Jongin curls his arms around Yixing's middle, feeling slowly down his chest. Yixing shivers when Jongin's fingers reach his waist, a response he's adopted from Baekhyun's constant tickling. When that same hand wraps around his cock though, he moans, unrestrained.   
He pulls away from Sehun's kiss and rests his head on his shoulder, rocking his hips with every stroke. After being teased but never touched for over half an hour minutes now, Yixing is milking this handjob for all it's worth.   
Jongin grabs Sehun's cock as well, jerking them together in one hand with only minor difficulty.   
"J-Jongin," Yixing whimpers.   
His shoulders are hunched up near his ears and his arms are wrapped tightly enough around Sehun's neck that he's probably cutting off circulation. Every sound Yixing makes is muffled between their bodies until Sehun gently nudges him out of their embrace and Jongin moves aside to lay Yixing on his back.   
Almost immediately, Sehun pushes Yixing's legs apart and licks a line up his cock.   
"Nn-ah!" Yixing gasps, knees jerking up.   
Jongin, kneeling above his head, snatches his wrists and holds them tight.   
Yixing arches off the bed as Sehun begins to take his length into his mouth and everything about his posture screams 'obedient' in the most delicate of ways. Sehun holds his hips down with both hands while he bobs along his cock, Yixing's legs continuing to twitch and wiggle in both restlessness and pleasure.   
Jongin looks over and Baekhyun starts, suddenly remembering that this is all happening right in front of him—it's not just an untouchable movie playing out.   
"Do you have lube?"   
It takes Baekhyun a few seconds to reply.   
"…Oh! Uh, yeah."   
It's already out on the desk behind him so he just tosses it over. It lands on the pillow behind Jongin. Yixing, whose eyes are shut and moans are blocking out any other sounds, seems entirely unaware as Jongin offers Sehun a handful of lube.   
The shock of a slick finger against his hole makes Yixing gasp, eyes shooting open.   
"Is it okay?" Sehun murmurs, kissing down his cock and over his balls.   
Yixing bites his lip and nods furiously, craving more. That's all the incentive Sehun needs to work in the first finger, then a second, then a third.   
The tight breaths develop into moans and whimpers as Yixing's muscles relax. His initially strong pull against Jongin's restraint melts away until he's relaxed, basking in the submission.   
"Ready?" Sehun murmurs.   
Baekhyun is on the edge of his seat, craning to get a good view. He knows how it feels to fuck Yixing, but seeing it is an entirely different experience—one he's only too happy to partake in.   
Yixing hums, eyes softer now than they have been.   
"Ready."   
He slides farther down the bed, hooking his legs over Sehun's thighs so he's more or less resting in his lap. Sehun slicks his cock with the lube in his palm and begins to press the head in, taking his time while Yixing squirms beneath him.   
Yixing hisses, toes curling tight.   
"Slower?" Sehun mutters.   
Yixing shakes his head, eyes shut tightly. "Perfect."   
Baekhyun doesn't even notice the quiet, prolonged whine he's making until he runs out of breath. His thoughts are entirely consumed by Yixing, mind repeating phrases like 'Yixing is so good', 'such a good boy', 'he's perfect', 'so beautiful'.   
When Sehun has slid almost all the way in, Yixing murmurs, "Stop."   
Sehun pauses his movements and stays silent.   
Yixing's forehead is creased, his whole body focussing on breathing in and out. After a few moments of stillness, Yixing begins to roll his hips, pushing the rest of Sehun's cock inside of him.   
Sehun groans and tilts his head back. Yixing takes a deep breath, fingers tapping restlessly against Jongin’s forearms. Sehun is bigger than Baekhyun is and it takes Yixing an extra minute to adjust to the fullness.   
"Okay," Yixing says, "You can move."   
Sehun takes hold of the dip beside Yixing's hipbone and curls his hips carefully.   
Yixing lets his breath out as a long, low whimper, distinctly more from pleasure than it is pain.   
"I can't believe this is happening right now," Baekhyun whispers to no one in particular.   
Sehun pulls his shirt over his head and drops it wherever, focus never faltering. At first, he concentrates on slow, gentle thrusts that put more and more of a curve in Yixing's back the deeper he goes. Every thrust is accompanied by a breathless little moan until Sehun starts dragging his cock out and pushing back in harder.   
The delicate noises become gasping pleads as the pace picks up. Yixing's fingers are wrapped around Jongin's wrist, itching for release.   
Baekhyun takes a moment to watch Jongin—his face is utterly serene and void of expression. He's watching the exchange calmly although his erection is flushed and arching up towards his stomach.   
Baekhyun squeezes around the base of his cock as arousal sparks.   
Great, not only is he into watching people fuck his boyfriend—he's also into watching people watch people fuck his boyfriend. Something's gotta give.   
Yixing cries and shocks Baekhyun's attention away from Jongin. Sehun has hoisted one of Yixing's legs over his shoulder and looks to be doubling his efforts with the new position.   
Yixing tries to yank his hands away, nails digging into Jongin's palms.   
"F—ah!—f-fuck!" Yixing whines.   
Sehun pulls his leg even higher so his hips are nearly diagonal as he fucks into him. When he hits Yixing's prostate, the other leg immediately wraps around Sehun's back and pulls him close, a sob escaping.   
"Again, again," he moans, slipping into a strong Chinese accent.   
Yixing begins curling up to meet every thrust and Baekhyun suddenly realizes how close he really is.   
"Sehun, stop!" Baekhyun warns.   
Sehun stills instantly, concern on his face.   
Yixing gasps, chest heaving as he relaxes back into the mattress.   
"What's wrong?" Sehun looks between Yixing and Baekhyun, eyes wide.   
"Sorry, just… I don't want Yixing to come yet," Baekhyun murmurs, slightly embarrassed now at how enthusiastic he had been.   
Sehun, however, looks relieved.   
"Ah." He edges Yixing's leg off of his shoulder. "Thank God, I thought the building was on fire. I don't want to have to explain this to Jongdae."   
He pulls out slowly, cock bouncing between his legs as he shuffles back against the wall, adopting the spectator position. All three of them look expectantly at Jongin.   
"…Oh," he murmurs, "Right."   
Yixing is waiting patiently for his orders, still lying on his back with his hands bound. Jongin's thumbs are gently stroking over the skin of Yixing's wrists and Yixing allows himself a moment to close his eyes and breathe.   
"How would you like me?" Jongin asks, leaning in and pecking Yixing on the forehead. Yixing bites his lip, eyes opening to reveal blown pupils.   
"…You choose," he says after some deliberation.   
Jongin nods and releases his hold on Yixing's wrists, urging him to sit up. He turns Yixing so that he's directly facing Baekhyun with his knees tucked beneath himself.   
"I don't know what position this is but I'm already a big fan," Baekhyun murmurs, roving Yixing's naked body with his eyes.   
Jongin taps Yixing's thigh from between his legs, prompting him to kneel wider, then settles behind him. He wraps one arm around Yixing's chest to keep him from leaning forward and falling off the bed. The other hand he holds out as if he's waiting for something and Baekhyun can see Sehun beside him holding the lube, ready to squirt a dollop into Jongin's palm.   
Baekhyun can't help but notice it all seems rather choreographed.   
Jongin slicks up his cock and guides it to Yixing's entrance, pushing in smoothly. Yixing inhales sharply, nearly choking on his breath while his hands fly to Jongin's hips for support.   
Baekhyun finally decides his boxers have become too much of an inconvenience and strips them to his ankles, kicking them off from there. He reclines slightly in his chair, holding his cock away from his stomach and giving it a few solid strokes.   
"Let me know when I can move." Jongin presses a kiss to the side of Yixing's neck.   
Yixing sighs, melting into his embrace.   
"You two keep asking my permission for everything. I'm not used to that, but it's nice," Yixing laughs.   
"Mm," Jongin hums against his neck. "That's because we don't know you like Baekhyun does. We don't want to hurt you."   
Yixing smiles, eyes fluttering shut.   
"You can move."   
Jongin's arm curls tighter, almost possessively, around his chest.   
He pulls out and pushes back in a few times, smooth and steady, until Yixing surprises him by grinding back and breathing, "More."   
There's a momentary pause before Jongin hugs tightly around Yixing's waist and lifts him up, just a little. His hips start to piston—short, shallow little thrusts—and Yixing gasps. He's shaking with the speed that Jongin is fucking into him with, moans becoming clipped.   
"F-fu-uck," he whimpers.   
Yixing's cock is flushed and dripping, bouncing between his legs and slapping against his stomach and it's a God-gifted act of restraint that Baekhyun doesn't already have either his fist or his mouth around it.   
Jongin sits back with a low groan, his muscles too fatigued to keep Yixing up any longer. Instead, he begins to pull Yixing back. His hands both come to rest on Yixing's hips, giving him the leverage he needs to start bouncing him on his cock.   
Yixing begins to go weak—something that happens every time he feels he's being dominated to the point of being used.   
Those are the moments Baekhyun goes absolutely crazy for. Hands in the hair, on the throat, around the hips—any number of things can set it off. It's as if pleasure alerts every single one of Yixing's muscles to stop worrying and just submit.   
Jongin snakes one hand down between Yixing's legs and starts to stroke him. He nuzzles his face into the side of Yixing's neck, murmuring words that Baekhyun can't hear against his skin.   
Sehun has his back up against the wall, watching just as attentively as Baekhyun is and he's suddenly struck with an idea… a desire.   
Baekhyun clears his throat.   
"…Yixing, baby?"   
Yixing opens his eyes and they immediately land on Baekhyun.   
"Could you do one last thing? For me?"   
Yixing pushes his sweat-tipped bangs back from his face.   
"Like what?"   
His chest is heaving.   
Baekhyun licks his bottom lip and glances between the three of them before landing back on Yixing.   
"…Do you think you could take them both?"   
Yixing blinks, and Baekhyun catches the exact moment it clicks.   
"Ah…"   
Yixing looks toward the floor, genuinely considering the answer. When he glances back up he's worrying his lip between his teeth and Baekhyun's afraid he might have ruined everything.   
Yixing nods, albeit shyly.   
Baekhyun lets out a long breath.   
"Really? Good boy," he says, not above a whisper.   
He turns his attention to Jongin.   
"Is that okay?"   
"So fucking okay," Sehun answers, suddenly looking predatory from his backseat spot.   
Jongin nods, but not until he reaffirms with Yixing.   
"I've never done this before," Yixing forewarns.   
Sehun laughs.   
"I'd be more surprised if you had."   
Jongin silently pulls out and helps Yixing onto his back.   
"Mm… Start with four," he hums, spreading his legs.   
Jongin starts with three, soon adding another. It's when he pushes in the fifth that Yixing tenses. It takes several minutes of slowly, methodically working Yixing open with five fingers for him to relax. The tenseness in his shoulders begins, bit by bit, to disappear.   
Each passing minute drags a new, irresistible moan from Yixing's lips and Baekhyun's heart is fluttering watching how willing Yixing is to try new things for him.   
When five fingers are finally scissoring him open with relative ease up, Yixing nods.   
"Okay, okay. Ready."   
He looks around, none of them exactly sure how to put this into action.   
"Sehun, on your back." Baekhyun takes initiative, nodding to one end of the bed. "And Yixing… climb on top."   
They do as they're told and Jongin naturally comes to sit behind the two of them. Yixing reaches beneath himself and grabs Sehun's cock, lowering on to it with ease. He leans forward, hands on either side of Sehun's chest, and looks back; Jongin shuffles closer and gives himself a few good strokes before looking at Yixing.   
"Are you ready?"   
It's a genuine question, and he waits until Yixing nods, smiles, and murmurs, "Yes."   
Jongin lines his cock up, just above Sehun's, and slowly presses the head into what little space there is.   
Yixing wails, hands fisted in the sheets.   
"Wait, wait!"   
Jongin freezes. The head of his cock isn't quite in yet and without the pressure, it easily slips back out again.   
Yixing lets out a heavy sigh. He drops his forehead to Sehun's chest and breathes deeply for a few seconds.   
"…Try again."   
"Yixing."   
Baekhyun's voice is quiet, but serious.   
Yixing glances sideways at him, face pressed against Sehun's chest. Baekhyun walks over and kneels beside the bed.   
"Remember what I said?"   
Yixing looks somewhat guilty.   
"I want to," he murmurs. "Really, I do. And I can."   
His cheeks are flushed a deep pink and his lips are swollen and pouty.   
…There is no way Baekhyun could ever say no.   
"I believe you," Baekhyun coos, "But I want you to take it slow. As slow as possible, okay?"   
Yixing nods once and lifts his head for a kiss. Baekhyun complies, kissing him gently for a few seconds before he pulls away and returns to his chair.   
Yixing braces himself against Sehun, hands resting just below his pecs.   
"…Okay."   
Jongin holds the very end of his cock between his fingers and guides it into Yixing's hole, pushing despite Yixing's quiet hisses until the head is sucked in and there's no fear of it slipping out again.   
"Okay," Jongin murmurs, rubbing a hand over Yixing's lower back. "Take your time—a few minutes, however long you need."   
Yixing nods, neck taught. He does take a silent minute or two to compose himself and relax his muscles, and when he asks Jongin to move again, his voice is back to a fairly regular pitch.   
Jongin moves painstakingly and while Yixing begins whimpering, Baekhyun notices Jongin biting his cheek to hold back his sounds of pleasure.   
As covertly as he can, Baekhyun scoots his chair nearer.   
Jongin can't help the muttered, "Oh, fuck," that escapes.   
Baekhyun can hardly even imagine how tight it must be. He squeezes around the head of his cock with his fist and moves it down slowly, trying to mimic the feeling.   
When he's all the way inside, Jongin pauses once more.   
"T-tell me when you're ready, Yixing," he stutters.   
His hands are tight around Yixing's hips, needing a few moments to settle his own nerves as well.   
Yixing's eyes are shut tight and his lips are pursed. He's utterly still for the first few moments, after which his chest begins to rise and fall more freely.   
Baekhyun holds off for another minute—until Yixing lifts his head from between his shoulders—before speaking.   
"…How does it feel, baby?"   
Yixing lets out a shaky breath.   
Instead of responding to Baekhyun, he whispers, "You can move."   
Jongin shifts his weight and Yixing gasps.   
The pace is slow-going for the first few minutes, their laboured breathing interrupted every so often by endearments aimed at Yixing. When Jongin starts to really move, Sehun slaps his hands onto Yixing's thighs, finally feeling the full extent of the pressure and friction against his cock.   
"Holy shit," he groans.   
Steadily, moans begin slipping from Yixing's mouth.   
Really, Jongin is the only one thrusting; Sehun is rolling his hips but with Yixing already straddling his cock, there's not a lot more to fit in.   
"It—it—ah," Yixing whimpers, "It f-feels…so…"   
He shakes his head, thoughts obviously not cooperating with his mouth.   
Strangely enough, Baekhyun doesn't feel the least bit intrusive sitting here watching two other men fuck his boyfriend. He forces his fist to relax, returning to leisurely stroking himself. His gaze settles on Yixing's hole, now almost obscenely stretched and dripping with lube and pre-come.   
Jongin gives a few particularly sharp thrusts in quick succession, dragging yelp from both of the men beneath him.   
Yixing's arms buckle and he topples forward, his chest pressing to Sehun's. Jongin leans forward as well, sandwiching Yixing between their bodies. From this angle, they can both begin thrusting up into him.   
Baekhyun growls, a shockingly feral sound tearing from his throat; if anything could make him come untouched, it would be this sight. His boyfriend stretched open by two cocks, rivulets of sweat tracing his jawline, his erection throbbing, red and dripping between his legs—not to be dramatic, but this is everything Baekhyun has ever needed.   
When he feels his climax creeping up, Baekhyun suddenly lets go of his cock. The pre-orgasmic wave hits him—curling his toes—and drains away, delaying the pleasure.   
"Fuck! Fuck, fuck yes!"   
It's like a switch goes off then, lighting up Yixing vocal chords.   
Sehun stretches his arms as far as they'll reach around the both of them, pulling them close.   
"Oh my God, so f-full. I can't—I can't—"   
Yixing's face is pressed into Sehun's shoulder.   
"So much… Jongin—fuck."   
Jongin grunts, fingers curling into the sheets.   
Even with it happening right in front of him, Baekhyun can't reign in his imagination. He wonders how it feels for their cocks to slide together, squeezed so tightly. It's especially intimate, he thinks.   
Jongin shivers, hips slowing.   
"I'm close, Yixing," he groans. "Should I come—"   
"—In me," Yixing gasps before he can even finish the question.   
His answer spurs Jongin on enough for him to rise onto his knees and take hold of Yixing's waist. He fucks him with the reckless abandon of someone who knows exactly how to take advantage of an opportunity he may never get again.   
Jongin's voice breaks on a moan as he comes. It's almost as if it's contagious; Sehun and Yixing let out simultaneous sounds of pleasure, both feeling his come spilling between and within them.   
Baekhyun nearly moans as well. He thinks about Jongin's come filling Yixing, slicking the slide of Sehun's cock even as Jongin pulls out. He thinks about Yixing's hole clamping back around Sehun after just receiving twice the stretch. He thinks about the sweat running along Yixing's neck, dripping off his chin.   
Baekhyun snakes his free hand under his shirt to rub circles over his nipple.   
Yixing, now gracefully straddling Sehun's hips, begins to bounce with care. His palms are resting flat atop Sehun's abs to help relieve the strain on his thighs.   
Sehun thrusts weakly, meeting Yixing halfway.   
After a few minutes of this, Yixing sits back, panting, and starts grinding in slow circles instead.   
Baekhyun imagines Sehun's cock, covered in come and hitting all the right spots within Yixing. He groans and starts touching himself again. His fist moves quickly now, jerking off the way he does alone in bed, or when he's chasing his climax so he can come across Yixing's back or face.   
Sehun grabs either side of Yixing's ribcage and holds him still.   
"Up," he commands.   
Yixing lifts himself up and within seconds come is dribbling down the inside of his thigh.   
Baekhyun closes his eyes for a second, momentarily overcome by arousal.   
Sehun sits up and spins Yixing around so that he's facing the headboard and Baekhyun has a profile view of them both.   
Yixing obediently lowers to his hands and knees and Sehun pushes back in without hesitation.   
Now that Sehun is controlling the pace rather than Yixing, the slow, full-bodied movements are gone, replaced by brutality and impatience.   
Yixing cries out, knees edging farther apart.   
Sehun leans over Yixing and wraps his arms around his torso, grinding deeper into him until his hips begin to slow from fatigue.   
Yixing is whimpering, wearing thin.   
Sehun sits up and grabs his waist, beginning to pull him back until Yixing's whole body is jolting like a limp toy. Yixing crumples onto the bed, face pressed into the sheets and looking on the verge of tears.   
Muscles taut with exertion, Sehun's arms are beginning to shake.   
Yixing suddenly gasps, Chinese curses tumbling from his mouth while his hand scrabbles at Sehun's hip behind him.   
"Right there, right there! I'm gonna come, Sehun!" Yixing sobs, back curving like a cat while he claws at the bedspread.   
He grits his teeth, hissing something sharp in Chinese before shivering, his body tight. When he comes across the sheets, he cries then immediately goes silent, mouth wide open and eyes shut tight. He holds the bedding tight in his fist, shaking with the force of his orgasm, and as it passes, Sehun slows his thrusts.   
Baekhyun is gasping, hand moving furiously over his cock now.   
"N-no, come inside of him," he says when Sehun makes to pull out.   
Yixing nods weakly, agreeing with his boyfriend's wishes.   
Sehun quickly picks the pace back up, pulling Yixing back to meet him halfway.   
Yixing can hardly even moan at this point, his body too strung-out.   
Sehun grunts, the furrowing of his eyebrows the only indication Baekhyun has that he's about to climax.   
The room falls silent when he comes, only broken by Yixing's helpless whine when he feels Sehun release inside him.   
Every breath is catching in Baekhyun's throat and his feet are cramping from curling his toes so hard. Any… second now…   
"Ah—fuck!" Baekhyun swears, coming in stripes across his own chest, eyes still trained on Yixing with his ass in the air, and come dripping down his thigh…   
His abs spasm so violently he bends nearly in half.   
"Babe," he gasps, "Oh my God, yes."   
Baekhyun babbles as he rides out his orgasm, rocking slightly in his chair.   
"So good, so fucking good…"   
He exhales, giving himself a few seconds to breathe before sitting up.   
He blinks once, twice.   
…Yeah, it actually happened.   
"…Wow," Baekhyun huffs.   
Yixing laughs, just a little hiccup.   
"Yeah. Wow."   
Sehun pulls out gently and collapses back onto the bed with a huff.   
"…That's definitely not what happened when we were drunk. I would've remembered."   
Jongin laughs from where he's sprawled at the other end of the bed.   
"So…" Yixing hums, chest heaving.   
His eyes, glassy as they may be, are focussed lovingly on Baekhyun.   
"Did you like it?"   
Baekhyun laughs, still in disbelief.   
"Like? Fuck, babe, I couldn't have liked it anymore."   
Yixing suddenly pouts.   
"You couldn't? Does that mean we won't get to do this again? You know, to try and top it?"   
Baekhyun's jaw drops. He tries to think of something to say but draws a blank.   
"That sounds like a challenge." Sehun swings his legs off the bed, kicking them back and forth. "Right, Jongin?"   
Jongin hums in agreement, nearly asleep by now.   
"…Baekhyun?" Yixing leans forward, waving a hand in front of his face.   
Baekhyun shakes his head lightly in response.   
"Sorry, just…If this is what I get for being sexually open, get ready for some serious oversharing."


End file.
